


Arachnophobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arachnophobia, BAMF Castiel, Caring John Winchester, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Dean Has Panic Attacks, Dean Has a Crush, Dean Has a Fear of Spiders, Dean is Loved, Fluff, Hurt Dean Winchester, John Winchester Is Not An Asshole, M/M, Protective Castiel, Spider bites, Spiders, Spiders are plotting their revenge, fear of spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who could have ever thought that a fear of spiders could bring Dean and Cas together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arachnophobia

_****_

“Cas? Can you come over to my apartment, please?” Dean stood on his couch. “Please?”

“it’s 5 in the morning. Why the Hell are you awake right now?” Cas grumbled.

“I-I-I got up to pee and-and as I crossed the floor…I-I saw a…spider.” Dean stuttered.

“Why didn’t you kill it?”

“It’s under a cup…but the cup is…in front of the bathroom. I had a lot to drink a few hours ago, man. I got like 20 minutes before I burst. This spider isn’t making things any easier.”

“Dean, I’m walking out of my apartment. I’ll be there in 15 minutes. Stay calm. Just walk around the cup.”

“No, I can’t do that…” Dean began biting his nails.

“Why can’t you do that, Dean? The spider is under a cup, right?”

“It could get me…or it’s friends could seek revenge. I-I can’t leave my place on the couch.” Dean stared at the red solo cup. “Please, hurry.”

“I just got in my car, relax.” Cas replied calmly. “Why were you drinking last night?”

“Sam showed up and we sat and talked until like 1 or 2 and he left.” Dean shakily replied.

“How big is the spider?”

“Hell If is remember. Huge probably. God, Cas, hurry, please.” Dean shifted from one foot to another.

“I’m not gonna break laws for a spider.”

_*** &^%$#$%^&*^%$%^&*** _

There was a knock on the door. “Dean, it’s Cas.”

“Do you have your key I gave you?”

“It’s 5:30 in the morning. I forgot to put on shoes. Open up.”

Dean whined and shifted over to the door and slowly opening it. “Hey.”

“Show me the spider.” Cas answered tiredly.

“In front of the bathroom.” Dean followed behind the Novak.

Cas walked over to the cup. He walked over it to hear Dean inhale sharply. He grabbed a couple pieces of toilet paper. “You can pass by me to go pee.”

“I can’t…not til the thing is dead.”

“ok, give me a second.” Cas lifted the cup and the dime sized spider ran out.

“Oh God!” Dena screamed, ran backwards, and fell on his ass. “Kill it! Kill it! Fucking kill it!”

Cas squished it and carried its corpse to the toilet and flushed him away. “He’s dead.” He turned to look at the man. Dean was shaking and Cas could see the tennis ball sized wet patch in Dean’s crotch. “Go to the bathroom, Dean.”

The Winchester grabbed his crotch and ran to the bathroom without shutting the door. “Thank-you, Cas. I know it’s pretty fucking early and I know you love your sleep.”

“I’ll do anything for you, Dean, you know that.” Cas shrugged.

Dean washed his hands. “Seriously, Cas, I love you.”

“What?”

“What?”

“You love me?” Cas blushed.

The Winchester was equally red in the face. “Yeah, I do, have for a while.”

“Like a friend or more?”

“Castiel Novak, I thought you would have caught the hint, by now.” Dean smiled. “I call you before anyone when I have big news. You’ve been my best friend since kindergarten. You know all my flaws, perfections…fears. You’re my soulmate.”

“I didn’t know until this morning you were deathly afraid of spiders, which is shocking to me.” Cas replied. “I would have never thought.”

“Usually I have a roommate to do this, but you know…Benny moved out.” Dean scratched the back of his neck.

Cas grew redder. “I just realized you called me your soulmate.”

Dean walked over to Cas, cup his face and placed an unchaste kiss to Cas’s lip. “Just shut up.”

_*** &^%$#@$%^&*(*&^%$%^&*** _

_‘Cause nothin last forever, and we both know heads can change, and it’s hard to hold a candle, in the cold November rain.’_ Dean sang in the shower years later. _‘We’ve been through this such a long, long time. Just trying to kill the pain.’_

He opened his eyes as he finished rinsing the last bits of shampoo out of his hair to see a spider on the wall. “Fucking shit…” The Winchester scrambled to get out of the shower only to fall in the tub, stand, scramble again, rip the shower curtain off the rod, fall out of the shower, slam his head on the sink counter ad scramble out of the bathroom. “Cas! Cas!”

“What? What?” Cas dashed out of the bedroom in nothing but his sleeping pants. “Oh, God, Dean, Darling, are you ok?”

“Sp-Sp-Spider in-in the shower.” Dean whimpered, unfazed by the cut on his forehead that was bleeding down his face.

Cas walked into the bathroom and turned off the water. He looked on the wall and sat the decent sized spider hanging out. He grabbed some toilet paper and slammed his hand with the paper on the wall, killing the beast. He flushed the remains down the toilet and rushed over to his boyfriend. “Honey, the bug is dead.”

“You sure? Dead dead?”

“Yes, dead dead. Babe, your head is bleeding. Did you hit it on the counter in your mad dash?”

Dean pressed his fingertips to the cut above his eyebrows and winced. “I guess.”

“It’s all a blur, I’m guessing. Go get dried off, dressed and calmed down and I’ll check out that cut.” Cas smiled.

_***( &^%^&*(*&^%^&*()_** _

“How did the whole Arachnophobia start?” Cas asked later that night once things had calmed down.

Dean laid his head in Cas’s lap. I got bit by a black widow was I was on a hiking trip with my Dad when I was 9. I almost died. Two years later I got bit by a brown recluse when I was helping my dad clean the shed in the backyard. Wasn’t as bad as the widow, but solidified my fear.”

“Oh poor baby, I’m sorry. I’ll kill every spider you need me to.” Cas smiled and kissed Dean’s forehead. “Can you tell me what all happened when you got bit by the widow?”

“Uh, yeah, so for starters my Dad is an expert in the wilderness. So he knew how to handle spider bites. I had got bit on my hand at around 10 in the morning. Like 20 minutes after the bite we were trying to rush to hike back to the car and there was a dull throbbing pain in my arm and into my armpit. It took an hour to get back to the car. At this point my chest was hurting something bad. We had been driving for not even 10 minutes of getting to the car I was in so much pain, my whole abdomen was aching and uneasiness.” Dean looked up to his boyfriend. “We were in the middle of buttfuck nowhere, so after 20 minutes of driving I’m in agony. My back and abdomen were in severe aching pain and my chest was tightening. Dad is freaking out, because speaking was becoming very hard.”

“Oh God.” Cas gasped.

“Everything is a blur after that. Dad tells me that I slumped over in the passenger seat, groaning in pain, and sweating buckets 20 minutes later. He told me that it was an hour drive to the closest hospital. We still had 40 minutes to drive.” Dean rubbed his temple. “Apparently, I threw up a couple times on the rest of the car ride. Dad carried me out of the Impala and ran into the ER and the doctors and nurse gave me anti-venom right away. The ER doctor told me that if come in any later I would have more likely died.”

“And the brown recluse, wasn’t as bad?”

“Yeah, not bad at all. It was the straw that broke the camels back about spiders.” Dean sighed.

“I love you so much.” Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“I love you, too. I aint’ gonna take any of our kids on a hike.”

“Our kids? We haven’t even talked about that.”

“Great way to start the conversation, right?” Dean smirked.

Cas laughed. “I didn’t think I could I love you more and then you said that.”

_******* _

_****_ ****


End file.
